Forever and Always
by PadawanGirl
Summary: Sequel to "Hold Me". Merlin is dealing with the aftermath of being attacked. Arthur is there to help him.
1. Chapter 1

**So I had honestly no intentions of continuing this story. The first part was rather impromptu, an idea that just popped into my head and I had to get it out or I'd never fall asleep. I literally typed in up at about 2 in the morning. And I certainly never imagined it getting more than like 1 mediocre review. But I got so many kind words (which I thank you all for) and people wanting Arthur to get revenge on King Rondin. And so this popped into my head.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Merlin woke, he was momentarily confused. The room was much too bright, his pillow was moving, and his body ached terribly. He groaned, cracking an eye open. He blinked in surprise, finding himself staring at a chin with blond stubble. Slowly, he looked around, the memories of the night before finally catching up with him.<p>

Merlin was curled up against Arthur's side, his head nestled his chest. The Prince had his arms wrapped tightly around Merlin, holding him close. At some point in the night, Merlin had wriggled out of the damp towel, and he blushed slightly, grateful for the covers pulled up over his waist.

He idly traced a finger through the chest hair peeping out of the Prince's dirty tunic. Thoughts of last night rose up again, and he smiled as an image of Arthur kissing him flashed through his mind. It was almost too good to believe. He was not sure when his feelings for Arthur had changed from friendship to something more. He just knew that when their lips met, it felt right. Like it was meant to be.

Their _destiny._

The body beneath him began to stir, and Merlin glanced up, resting his chin on Arthur's chest. Pale blue eyes blinked open, the cloud of sleep slowly fading from them. Arthur glanced down, a smile small gracing his lips at the sight of the raven haired boy at his side.

"Good morning, my prince," greeted Merlin sweetly.

Arthur raised a hand, brushing his thumb across Merlin's lip. "Good morning, my _Merlin_." The last word was purred out.

Merlin smiled, leaning into Arthur's hand.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Arthur.

"Seriously, on this bed, how could someone not sleep well?" teased Merlin.

Arthur chuckled, running his other hand up and down Merlin's bare back. Merlin shivered at the touch, but instead of moving from it, he arched his back into it.

A serious look settled over Arthur's face. "How are you… feeling?" he asked softly.

Merlin dropped his head to Arthur's chest, unable to make eye contact. "It… hurts," he answered quietly. "My face, my neck, my chest… down there."

Arthur tipped Merlin's face up to look at him. He leaned down, gently kissing the bruise marring the delicate cheekbone. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Merlin blinked back sudden tears. "Not your fault," he whispered back.

"I just wish you would tell me who did this. I want to make them suffer."

"Arthur," breathed Merlin.

"Alright, I'll let it go," said Arthur. But the look in his eyes told a different story.

Merlin snuggled up to him, deciding it wasn't worth the effort to argue. "Thank you," he said quietly. "For last night."

"What do you mean?"

"For not making me go to Gaius. For not sending me away. For _caring_."

Arthur's arm tightened around him almost instinctually. "I will never send you away. I love you."

Merlin's head shot up, his eyes wide. He stared at Arthur, a whirlwind of emotions swirling behind his deep blue eyes. Suddenly, a bright smile light his face. "You love me?"

A slightly embarrassed smile crossed Arthur's lips. "I do."

Merlin's smile grew. "I love you too." He scrambled up Arthur's body, ignoring the flare of pain the movement caused. His lips met Arthur's in a fierce kiss, his hands cradling the Prince's face. Arthur grasped just above Merlin's hips, mindful of the bruises.

Merlin pulled back only when the need for oxygen became too great. He rested his forehead against Arthur's, nuzzling their noses together. "We should get up. You need to be in the council chambers soon."

Arthur groaned, closing his eyes. "I just want to stay in bed all day," he said, opening his eyes and staring into Merlin's. "With you."

Merlin blushed, pulling back to sit up, wincing slightly. "If you don't turn up, your father will send someone to find you."

Arthur sighed, staring at him for a while. "Alright," he conceded, sitting up beside Merlin. His eyes ran down Merlin's chest, brow furrowing at the red welts. He leaned down and kissed the top of one.

Merlin raised a hand, carding his fingers through Arthur's blond locks. The Prince slowly kissed each of the wounds before straightening back up. "I'll get another servant to fetch breakfast," said Arthur, climbing off the bed. He straightened the clothes he had fallen asleep in and walked out the door.

Merlin sat on the bed, the covers draped over his lap. He looked around the room, spotting his clothes. Worry crossed his mind as he stared at the bloody trousers. How was he going to get to his room to change without anyone noticing?

He jumped slightly as the door opened, relaxing when he realized it was only Arthur. The Prince walked around the room, picking Merlin's tunic up off the floor and heading towards the cupboard holding his clothing. He reached in, pulling out a pair of trousers. Arthur brought them over to the bed, setting them down beside the manservant.

"The trousers will probably be too big, but since yours are…" Arthur trailed off, eyes darting to the ruined trousers lying on the floor.

Merlin reached out and grabbed Arthur's hand. "Thank you," he said, giving it a squeeze.

Arthur cleared his throat, suddenly seeming nervous. "Merlin, I should…" He gave a slight cough. "May I check to make sure you're no longer… bleeding?"

Merlin worried his bottom lip, eyes dropping to stare at the bed covers. He nodded, slowly laying back on the bed. Arthur pushed gently pushed aside the covers, noting a slight pink smear on the sheets where Merlin had slept. Arthur walked to a small table with a basin of water, dampening a towel. He brought it back over and Merlin parted his legs.

Arthur carefully wiped away the dried blood. Merlin drew in deep gulps of air, trying to chase away the panic that threatened to settle in. Arthur was grateful to see that the bleeding had stopped, and he hurriedly pulled his hand away, helping Merlin to sit back up. He handed Merlin the trousers, politely averting his eyes as the boy wriggled into them.

No sooner had Merlin fastened the laces then Arthur was pulling him into an embrace. The raven haired boy trembled in his arms, burying his face into Arthur's neck. Arthur rocked them back and forth a bit, resting his cheek against Merlin's.

A knock on the door startled them both. Arthur slowly untangled himself from Merlin and handing him his tunic. Merlin smiled slightly, moving behind the screen to finish dressing.

Arthur strode to the door, stopping to grab Merlin's dirty trousers and hide them. He realized, as he called out enter, that his own trousers were also stained. He just hoped the servant would not notice, running through a list of possible reasons if asked.

The servant rushed in, placing a tray on the table.

"Thank you," said Arthur. "While I am in council, I want someone to empty my bath."

"Yes, sire," replied the servant, bowing before leaving the room.

Merlin peeked from behind the screen, limping out when he saw the room was clear. The Prince's trousers were very baggy. Even with the laces done up as tight as possible, they still hung dangerously low on his hips. He was grateful for his tunic was long enough to cover it.

Arthur beckoned him over, sitting in his chair and pulling Merlin into his lap. They shared the breakfast that was delivered, Arthur, ever the gentleman, giving more of it to Merlin than himself.

Merlin leaned back into Arthur. "You should change into clean clothing now."

Arthur chuckled. "Well, that is difficult to do with you sitting on me."

"Hmm, such a shame," muttered Merlin, making no move to get up.

Arthur laughed louder this time. "Idiot," he said, but there was nothing but affection in his voice. He carefully lifted Merlin off his lap, setting him back down in the fur draped chair. He moved over to the cupboard, pulling out clean tunic and trousers.

Merlin watched as Arthur moved behind the screen to change. He was a little disappointed, yet at the same time grateful to the blond. He trusted Arthur, he _knew _Arthur would never do anything to him. But earlier, when Arthur had been checking for bleeding, he kept having flashbacks to the night before, with King Rondin. Merlin shuddered slightly, hugging his arms around himself.

Arthur stepped back into the room, noting Merlin curled up in on himself, his eyes distant. "You alright?" he asked, walking towards the table.

Merlin blinked, looking to him. "Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, standing up from the chair. "Ready for another day in council?" he asked with a smile.

Arthur groaned, dropping his head back. He took a deep breath. "Let's go."

...

Arthur could not concrete. The whole day, he had been focused on Merlin. He had helped Merlin to tie his neckerchief just sigh to hide the bite marks on his neck. But the bruise on his cheek and the limp were not possible to hide. To anyone who inquired, Merlin simply passed them off as a result of his clumsy nature, explaining he had tripped, hitting his cheek on a table edge and twisting his ankle.

Today in the council room, Merlin seemed to be extra fidgety. He kept his eyes firmly planted on the grounds, and restlessly moved from foot to foot. Any time he was required to move towards the table, his hands trembled furiously. His breathing was quick and his skin pale.

Arthur also noted someone else acting strange. The visiting King, Rondin, could not seem to keep his eyes off him, his gaze practically devouring the boy. He would smirk any time Merlin limped forward to the table. And once when Merlin passed by, he subtly brushed him with a hand. Merlin flinched so violently he nearly dropped the stack of blank scrolls he was carrying. He scurried around the table, dumping them by the scribe and rushing back to his spot by the wall.

Fury like nothing he knew roared up in Arthur's stomach. He glared at Rondin, livid. He was the one that did this to Merlin?_ His_ Merlin?

Arthur glowered for the rest of the council. His leg bounced beneath the table, his muscles tense with the restraint it took not to leap across the table and run the visiting King through with his sword. He was grateful his father was so wrapped up in the negotiations that he never sparred his son a glance. Rondin did not notice either. He was too busy eyeing Merlin.

Arthur practically jumped out of his seat as they were dismissed. He grasped Merlin's sleeve, dragging the boy from the hall. He stormed down the corridors, Merlin shuffling along beside him, trying to keep up.

When Arthur reached his chambers, he rushed inside, slamming the door and spinning to face Merlin.

"It was Rondin!" he cried, more a statement than a question.

Merlin gaped, eyes wide. "W-What?"

"Rondin did this to you, didn't he?"

Merlin sputtered, fear clouding his eyes. He raised his hands as if to reach for Arthur before wrapping them around himself instead.

Arthur stepped closer. "Merlin," he breathed.

Merlin gave a shaky breath, before nodding his head slowly. A single tear rolled down his bruised cheek.

"That _bastard_!" roared Arthur. His hands clenched into fists. "I am going to kill him," he fumed, turning back to the door.

"No!" cried Merlin, rushing around Arthur and placing himself in front of the door.

"_Mer_lin," hissed Arthur. "Get out of my way."

Merlin shook his head desperately, tears now streaming down his face. "Arthur you can't."

"Why not?" thundered Arthur.

Merlin flinched. "Arthur, please. You can't do anything. Camelot _needs _this treaty. If you-"

"Merlin, he _raped _you!"

"I know that!" shouted Merlin, his voice choked with tears. His shoulders shook with suppressed sobs. He slide down the door, drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

Arthur sighed, drawing a hand over his face. He hadn't meant to snap at Merlin, but his anger had gotten the best of him. It was a flaw he was still working on.

Slowly, Arthur sunk down to the floor. "Merlin?" he said softly. "I'm sorry. I should not have said that."

Merlin looked up at him, his eyes puffy and full of turmoil.

Arthur's heart broke, tears rising to his own eyes. He held out of his arms. "Come here."

Merlin scrambled forward, burrowing into Arthur's chest. Arthur could feel his entire body shaking. He pressed a kiss to the top of the boy's head. "I am very sorry."

Merlin turned his head enough to speak. "Arthur, please, just… promise me one thing?" he asked quietly.

Arthur nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"You won't report this. I know how important a treaty between these two kingdoms will be. More trade will help bring more income for the people of Camelot. Families that are struggling will have more opportunities to make a living. The support of Rondin's troops, though I hope will never be needed, would be very helpful if the need ever did arise.

There is so much that will come from this, Arthur. I couldn't live with the thought that I destroyed that for so many people. It's not worth it-"

"You _are_ worth it," said Arthur forcefully.

Merlin gave a sad smile, freeing his trapped arms and wrapping them around Arthur. "To report this would hurt many people. I couldn't live with that. Besides, it's my word against a King. If he denied it, no one would take my word over his. No one would believe me."

Arthur sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Merlin was right.

Merlin pulled back enough to look into Arthur's eyes. "You've made many sacrifices for the love of Camelot. Please, let this be mine."

Arthur choked back a sudden burst of emotion. A few stray tears ran down his face. He nodded slowly.

Reaching up with a shaky hand, Merlin wiped the tears from Arthur's face. "Thank you."

Arthur grabbed his hand, kissing the palm. "Anything for you."

...

Merlin decided to go back to Gaius' quarters that night. He knew the physician was probably worried about him. He wasn't looking forward to all the questions he knew would be asked. As he walked the corridors, he came up with a story he hoped the man would believe. He decided on saying Arthur had kept him busy all night, making up the chores he had missed during the day. It was weak, but he hoped Gaius would just let it be.

He reached the door, pushing open slightly to peer in. Gaius had his back to him, preparing what smelled to be supper. He crept into the chambers, hoping to sneak past Gaius and into his room.

"I was wondering when you would return."

Merlin paused, sighing. He had made it half-way across his room.

Gaius turned around, a smile on his face.

Merlin grinned, giving a slight wave. "Hi."

"Late night, last night?" asked Gaius, his smile turning cheeky.

"Well, I-I," Merlin started, "You see-"

"It's about time," cut in Gaius.

Merlin paused. "Sorry?"

"You and Arthur."

Merlin could do nothing but stare, his mouth hanging open.

"I was beginning to wonder if you two would ever realize your feelings."

"Y-You knew?" asked Merlin.

Gaius' smile softened as he walked towards Merlin. "I've seen the way you two look at each other, how you act around one another."

"Gaius," began Merlin, panicking slightly, "I swear, I won't-"

"Merlin," cried Gaius, reaching out to place his hands on the boy's shoulders.

Merlin stopped, eyes wide.

"I'm happy for you, Merlin," said Gaius.

Merlin's mouth opened and closed, his brain trying to process what had just happened.

Gaius patted his shoulders.

"Thank you?" breathed Merlin, still rather confused.

Gaius smirked at him, before walking back to finish cooking.

Merlin shook his head slightly, before heading towards his room again.

"Oh, and, Merlin?"

He stopped and looked back.

Gaius smile. "Your secret's safe with me."

Merlin returned the smile. "Thank you."

Dinner was quiet that night. Gaius didn't ask any of the questions Merlin had expected. He knew about him and Arthur, and he seemed to buy the clumsy fall story for Merlin's injuries.

Merlin turned in for bed after that. But as he lay there, tossing and turning, he could not fall asleep. He missed the feeling of Arthur's arms around him. He couldn't believe it. He had only stayed with Arthur _one _night. But that one night was the best night of his life. He had felt warm, and comforted, and safe, laying with Arthur.

Merlin scrambled out of bed, pulling on a clean tunic and his boots. He peeked out into the Gaius' room, glad to see he was asleep. As quietly as possibly, praying to the gods he wouldn't knock over anything, Merlin snuck out of the physician's quarters.

He hurried down the corridors, ducking onto nooks and behind pillars to avoid the guards. He reached Arthur's chambers, using the servants entrance. Slowly, he walked towards the bed.

The moonlight filtering through the window lit off Arthur's mane of golden hair, turning it a shimmering silver. Merlin reached out, brushing a few stray strands back off his forehead.

Arthur's pale eyes blinked open. A smile graced his lips. "I was hoping you would come."

Merlin smiled back, toeing out of his boots and slipping off his tunic. He slipped in under the covers and snuggled up to Arthur's side. He laid his head on Arthur's bare chest, draping an arm across his stomach.

Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist, gently laying his hand on his hip. His hold was reassuring, possessive, comforting. Merlin found himself snuggling deeper into the embrace. "I love being in your arms," he confessed. "It makes me feel safe."

Arthur found the hand across his stomach, entwining their fingers. "I love holding you in my arms. I love being able to protect you."

Merlin's eyes began to droop with impending sleep. "Never let me go?" he whispered.

Arthur rested his cheek against the top of Merlin's head, his own eyes drifting closed. "Never let you go," he promised.

...

The whole of Camelot was celebrating. After a week of negotiations, the treaty had been signed that morning. The King had declared a grand feast for that night. Arthur had drank probably more than he should. His eyes followed Merlin as the boy moved about the hall, chatting with the other servants, dancing with Gwen after she dragged him onto the floor.

The bites on his neck had healed, and he had forgone the neckerchief. The stretch of porcelain skin had Arthur mesmerized, his collarbones driving Arthur crazy. Merlin glanced towards him, a smile crossing his lips as he caught Arthur staring.

Arthur averted his eyes quickly, taking another sip of his wine. He turned his head as he heard Rondin excusing himself. He told Uther he was going to retire early, that he and his men would be riding out early the next morning. Arthur stared after him as the King exited the hall. He waited a few beats before he also rose, turning to his father to excuse himself.

He hurried out of the hall, heading to the King's guest chambers. He turned the corner of the corridor just as the heavy door swung closed. Arthur stormed forward, pounding on the door.

It creaked open, Rondin peering out. "Prince Arthur," he said, sounding surprised. "What can I do for you?"

Arthur strode in, spinning around. "Close the door."

Rondin eyed his, confused, and slowly pushed the door shut. "Prince Arthur, what-"

He cried out in shock as Arthur lunged forward, pushing him up against the door. His fingers wrapped around the King's throat.

"I know what you did to Merlin," hissed Arthur, tightening his grip as the King opened his mouth to speak. All he could do was gasped for air. "It is only because he does not wish to report it that I am not dragging you to my father and having you charged. But I promise you this: if I _ever_ hear of you doing something like this again, I _will_ report you to my father. I will make sure the treaty is destroyed and that you are executed in the most painful way I can imagine. Is that _clear."_

King Rondin nodded frantically, as Arthur made no move to relinquish his grip.

Arthur glared daggers at him for a few more seconds, before shoving Rondin aside and storming out of the room. He felt his anger and frustration leave him in waves the further he got from the King and the closer he got to his chambers. By the time he arrived at his doors, all he felt was exhaustion. He pushed open the door, looking up as he heard a gasp.

Merlin was standing in the middle of the room, staring at him with wide, concerned eyes. "Where were you?" he asked, rushing forward. "I saw you leave the feast, I thought you would come back here, but when I got here you chambers were empty and-"

"I confronted Rondin," said Arthur.

Merlin stopped, a few steps in front of him. "What?"

Arthur sighed, closing the door and leaning against it. "I told Rondin I knew what he did. I told them, that if I ever heard of him doing it again, I would make sure the treaty was destroyed and I would kill him."

A silence fell over the room. Merlin simply stared at Arthur, his usually expressive eyes unreadable.

Arthur eyed him, worry etching his face. "Merlin?"

"You… really said that to him?"

Arthur dropped his gaze to the floor. "Yes. I did."

He jumped in surprise as he suddenly found himself with an armful of the raven haired boy. He returned the tight embrace.

"I can't believe you did that," came Merlin's muffled voice.

"I will do anything for you, Merlin," replied Arthur. "I love you."

"I love you too. Promise you'll hold me."

"Forever and always," promised Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I do have a little epilouge planned. ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is basically sex. Consider yourself warned. If I get anyone flaming me, I only have two things to say to you: first, why the hell did you read it? And second, thanks for the laugh. *smirk*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It had been three months, one week, and four days since King Rondin had hurt Arthur's Merlin.<p>

Three months, one week, and four days since Merlin had let Arthur care for him.

Three months, one week, and four days since Arthur and Merlin had given in to their feelings.

Three months, one week, and four days since Merlin had began to sleep in Arthur chambers. _Only _sleeping though.

Well, there was kissing involved, but it never went any further. Arthur was waiting for Merlin to initiate it, he didn't want to push him. He couldn't. Not after…

Three months, one week, and four days.

Not that Arthur was counting.

The blond groaned inwardly, pacing back and forth in front of his unlit fireplace. He was frustrated with himself, with the thoughts that kept going through his head. He felt guilty, thinking about Merlin like that, especially after what had happened to him.

But he couldn't help it. The boy was just so damn gorgeous!

The little smile he would get any time he caught Arthur staring.

The way his long, graceful fingers looked as he did his chores.

The contrast of his long, dark eyelashes against his pale cheeks whenever he close his eyes.

How the moonlight shimmered off his skin when Arthur stayed up to watch him sleep.

The way his deep blue eyes lit up every time Arthur told him he loved him.

Arthur groaned out loud this time, dropping down into a chair.

"Arthur?"

Arthur looked up. Leaning against the door was the very person who had occupied his every waking moment in the last three months, one we…

Arthur shook his head, chiding himself for starting up again.

"Arthur?" Merlin walked further into the room. "Is everything alright?"

Arthur stood, meeting Merlin halfway across the room. "Yes, everything is fine."

Merlin eyed him, clearly not believing him.

Arthur sighed. "I was just… thinking about dinner with my father," he lied.

Merlin stared at him a bit longer, before deciding to let it go. "Would you like some help to forget about it?" he asked, biting his lip coyly.

Arthur grinned. "And how would you do that?"

"Like this." Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, pulling him into a kiss. Arthur's groan this time was not one of frustration. Well, not entirely.

He brushed his tongue across Merlin's bottom lip, grinning into the kiss when Merlin parted his lips. He plundered the boy's mouth with his tongue, tasting every inch.

Slowly, he began to back up to the bed, still holding Merlin close. When he felt the edge, he fell back, pulling Merlin down on top of him. He tugged at Merlin's tunic, yanking it free from the belt. He ran his hands up his back, loving the feel of the warm, smooth skin.

Arthur moved his hands back down, stopping when he reached the waistband of Merlin's pants.

Merlin pulled back with a sigh.

Arthur stared up at him, confused. "What's wrong?"

Blue eyes stared down at him sadly. "Why don't you want me?" Merlin asked in a whisper.

Arthur felt his jaw drop. "What?"

"Every time we get close to something intimate, you draw back. You never take it any farther than kissing. I… understand if you… don't want to, because I'm… dirty. Broken. But then, please, tell me-"

Arthur gently pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. He reached up, wiping a stray tear from Merlin's cheek.

"Merlin, listen to me. You are _not _dirty." He shook his head as Merlin opened his mouth to speak. "Please, hear me out. You were attacked. You were injured. I have been holding back because I didn't want to force myself on you. I wanted to wait until you were ready. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I didn't want to hurt you."

Merlin gave a watery smile. "Arthur," he breathed, leaning down to kiss him. He pulled back with a smirk. "But I _am_ ready," he assured, rolling his hips down into Arthur's.

Arthur gasped, grinning at the feel of Merlin's growing erection pressed against his thigh. "Well, then, may I offer my most sincerest apologies."

Merlin grinned wickedly, rolling his hips harder. "Shut up and make love to me."

Arthur matched the wicked grin. "I'm the one who gives the orders here, _Mer_lin."

Merlin leaned down, nipping at Arthur's neck. "Sorry," he whispered into his ear. "Shut up and make love to me, my lord."

Arthur growled, heat pooling in his stomach. He flipped them, pushing Merlin further onto the bed and straddling his hips. He tore at his tunic, and Merlin sat up enough to let him yank it off. Arthur's eyes raked his torso. The welts on his chest had heeled, leaving only faint scars. Arthur ran his hands up the spans of skin, pausing to tease the nipples.

Merlin arched into the touch, head falling back and eyes fluttering shut. Arthur smiled, leaning down to draw one of the little buds into his mouth. Merlin gasped, the long fingers that Arthur so loved coming up to clutch the back of his head. He bit down gently before soothing it with his tongue. Slowly, he kissed his way over to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

Merlin moaned, his fingers tightening almost painfully in Arthur's hair. "Arthur," he whined. "Please."

Arthur licked a trail up Merlin's chest and neck, to his ear. There he stopped to suck on his earlobe, Merlin tilting his head to grant him better access.

"Arthur," he panted, groaning when Arthur sat back up.

The Prince reached down, unlacing Merlin's trousers. He could feel the boy kicking his boots off. Arthur slithered off the bed as he finished with the laces. He slowly drew the trousers down Merlin's long, pale legs. He licked his lips hungrily at the sight of Merlin's erection.

Arthur leaned down, pressing a kiss to the tip of Merlin's length. Merlin gasped, hips jerking slightly. Arthur licked a stripe up the underside of it, before drawing it into his mouth. Merlin's eyes rolled back into his head, and Arthur pressed his hands down on Merlin's hips.

Merlin could barely think. He had never experienced anything like this. Heat was coiling in his gut, all of his limbs tingly with pleasure, his chest aching with want. His hands strayed down, his fingers tangling in blond locks. He loved Arthur's hair. It was soft and just long enough to run his fingers through.

Arthur swirled his tongue around the tip one last time before letting Merlin's length slide from his mouth. He kissed his way up Merlin's body to his mouth, stopping to kiss him deeply. He pulled back, staring down at Merlin. He felt his own erection harden more at the sight of Merlin's lust filled eyes.

Merlin tugged at Arthur's tunic. "I believe you are a tad over dressed, my lord," he said.

Arthur sat back, straddling Merlin's hips. He slowly, teasingly, pulled his tunic off. Merlin's eyes drank in the sight before him, his hands reaching out to run over the quivering muscles of his Prince's chest and stomach. He ran his fingers down until he reached the waistband of Arthur's trousers. He began to unlace them, shyly glancing up at Arthur occasionally.

When he was done, Merlin impatiently pushed at them. Arthur raised himself up, helping Merlin to rid himself of his trousers. As his erection sprang free, Merlin felt a brief flutter of nerves. The Prince was certainly well endowed. He reached out, slowly wrapping his long fingers around him.

Arthur groaned, hips bucking into the contact. Merlin glanced up at him, licking his lips slightly. He gave Arthur's length a few strokes, fascinated as Arthur's eyes rolled back in his head.

Merlin reached up, pulling Arthur down on top of him. He loved the feeling of their naked skin pressed together. "Please, Arthur," he breathed.

Arthur nodded, reaching over and pulling a jar from the drawer in his bedside table. "Anything for you," he told Merlin, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Merlin eyed the jar, slightly confused. "What…?"

Arthur followed his line of sight. "Oil," he explained. "So that I don't hurt you. I, uh… asked Gaius," he finished with an uncomfortable cough.

Merlin couldn't hold back a slight laugh. He felt another slight flutter of nerves as Arthur settled between his parted legs. He forced himself to take a deep breath, tilting his head to watch Arthur.

The Prince uncorked the jar, coating his fingers in the oil. He met eyes with Merlin, receiving a slight nod. He circled Merlin's entrance before gently pushing one oil-slicked finger in.

Merlin gasped slightly. It didn't hurt by any means, it was just a sensation he was not yet used to.

Arthur slowly moved his finger around. He had a brief flare of anger as he felt the scars lining Merlin's passage. He gently ran his fingers along them, as if trying to sooth the old wounds. When he could feel Merlin loosen some, he slowly pulled his finger out, coating in with more oil before sliding it back in along with a second finger.

Merlin felt a slight burn with the second finger. He forced himself to relax, smiling slightly at the look of concentration on Arthur's face. "Relax," he chuckled.

Arthur glance up at Merlin, smiling. His fingers found a slight nub, and he assumed he had found another scar. But as Merlin arched up onto the bed, crying out, Arthur hurriedly withdrew his fingers.

"Merlin, I'm sor-"

"Gods, do that again!" cried Merlin.

"W-What?" sputtered Arthur.

Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand, moving his fingers back down to his entrance. "Again. Do that again."

Arthur slide his fingers back in, searching out that spot. When he found it, Merlin's hips bucked, forcing Arthur's fingers in deeper. Arthur slipped in a third finger, stretching Merlin further. He alternated scissoring his fingers with rubbing that spot, until Merlin was writhing and moaning beneath him, pushing back on his fingers.

"Now, Arthur," moaned Merlin. "Please."

Arthur withdrew his fingers, slicking his erection with oil. He settled between Merlin's parted thighs, positioning his tip against Merlin's entrance. He slowly pushed in, groaning as Merlin's tight heat enveloped him. Gently, not too fast, he pushed until he was in to the hilt.

Merlin's eyes closed, his groan a groan of slight pain. He took deep gulps of air, willing back tears. He did not want to scare Arthur and cause him to stop. Merlin wanted this. He _needed_ this.

He needed to erase the memory of that monster. He needed a good experience, an experience of trust and love.

Arthur paused, looking down at his lover. "Are you alright?" he whispered.

Merlin opened his eyes. His heart swelled at the concern in the pale blue gaze. "Yes. Just give me a moment?"

Arthur gently kissed him. "As long as you need," he promised.

Merlin pulled him back for more kisses. They started off soft and sweet, put grew more heated. After a while, Merlin gently rolled his hips up, groaning at the sensation. "Alright. You can move now."

Arthur nodded, kissing him one last time. He slowly pulled out, almost all the way, before thrusting back in. His and Merlin's moans melded together. Arthur picked up a gentle pace, peppering Merlin's face with kisses. "I love you, Merlin."

Merlin moaned. "I love you too. Move faster."

Arthur chuckled. "As you wish."

He quickened his thrusts, occasionally changing his angle until…

Merlin cried out, arching up into Arthur. Arthur kept that angle, thrusting harder. Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur's hips, pulling him in deeper.

Merlin was the happiest he had ever been. He felt whole, complete. He never wanted this moment to end. Arthur fit with his as if they were made for each other.

"_Two sides of the same coin."_

Merlin moaned as he felt Arthur's hand snake between their bodies, grasping Merlin's erection. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He reached up, running his hands up Arthur's back before pulling him down into a bruising kiss.

Arthur groaned as Merlin's tongue explored his mouth. Merlin's hands were cool on the heated skin of his back. His tight channel caressing Arthur's length. He could feel his orgasm drawing nearer, the heat in his stomach roaring to a great fire.

Beneath him, Merlin's breaths were coming out in gasps, his entire body trembling. "Arthur," he panted. "Arthur."

Arthur swooped down, latching onto Merlin's long, graceful neck. His thrusts became erratic, lust clouding his mind.

Merlin cried out as his orgasm tore through him, spilling out onto his and Arthur's stomachs. Arthur moaned into his neck as Merlin's muscles clenched almost painful around his erection. He gave a few more deep thrusts before spilling his own release deep with his loves body.

Arthur collapsed down, managing to spin himself and Merlin at the last second so he wouldn't crush the other.

Merlin nestled into Arthur's chest as the Prince pulled him close. He whimpered slightly as Arthur's softening length slide from his body, suddenly feeling empty. "Thank you," he whispered.

Arthur didn't need to ask what he meant. "Anything for you, my love," he whispered back.

Merlin smiled, his eyes drifting closed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. Please pick up your belongings on the way out, and have a nice day. :)<strong>


End file.
